Superboy finally meets Kara
by superbubbles
Summary: Superman doesn't warm up to Conner/Superboy very well but will a certain blonde kryptonian take charge for her stubborn boy scout cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Kara Zor-el had just seen a boy that looked exactly like her cousin Kal-el, but in a younger version. She couldn't believe it was that superman's son he was wearing the family crest, but he and Louis weren't married. Who was that boy? Little did superboy know that his "Aunt Kara" was watching him and was going to have a serious talk with her cousin?

"Superman," Kara asked "is there something bothering you?" Kara was going to ask the nice way before she went to plan B. "No, Kara nothing is wrong why you ask?" "Oh, no reason other than the fact that I have seen a younger than me wearing our family crest!" "Kara I was going to tell you about it that is my clone apparently some of the other" supergirl cut him off "when did you find out you had a clone?" "Only a couple" "Kal-el you should have told me right when you found out how could you keep something like this from me?" but before he could answer her she had already stormed off.

"Recognized supergirl" the computer announced. Super girl was looking everywhere for this so called  
"superboy". She spotted Black Canary and decided to ask her about him. "Black Canary have you seen –" but before she could finish her question she heard him and then saw him come out from around the Connor to see all the "sidekicks as Superman called them she saw Green Arrow's, Flash's, Batman's, Aqua Man's, Martian Manhunter's, and eventually she saw superboy. When they saw her they all stopped dead in their tracks wondering

Was she going to be there new den mother

Or was she here about superboy

B it was, Kara flew at super boy and before he knew what was happening she had her hand at his throat asking him with her eyes blazing as though she would shoot her laser eyes at him. "Who are you?" superboy asked wondering who she was (remember he is only a few months old). "Who am I who are you impersonating my dear cousin Kal-el the only other person besides me who survived the destruction of my home planet Krypton?" Just then Batman and Superman walked in with Green Arrow. Batman told supergirl to put superboy down while, Superman was avoiding his clone and Kara's eye contact, and Green Arrow was just watching in awe. Supergirl released Superboy and he dropped to the floor. Everyone watched in wide eye fascination except for Meagan who was too worried to speak. Artemis was just about to yell at supergirl when her mentor said, "Supergirl is not in a good mood if you don't want to be pummeled I suggest you don't say anything." Supergirl still in full fury mode was now starring the Bats down you had to admit she had courage or was too furious to go up against the Bat. Batman told everyone that was not Superman, Supergirl, or Superboy to leave immediately.

Superman didn't know what to say so it became awkwardly silent until superboy/Conner spoke up, "I don't even know why I'm here neither of you are my mentors." Kara then made a Bat glare at her cousin before she piped in, "Kal-el how you could not mentor this boy like you did me?" "Are you a clone too?" Of course not I'm an original no one exactly like me exists. "Kara I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner about him I wasn't even used to the idea of him yet." Superman decided to intervene at that moment. "Not like you tried," Conner retorted. "What is your name your real name?" "I made it Conner Kent." "I meant you Kryptonian name." "I don't have one." "Well from now on it will be Kon-el." Superboy than saw why she had the guts to stand up to Batman (she was a force not to be reckoned with). As she turned to Superman and gave him a beat down, with a lot of yelling that would put Black Canary to shame.

When all of them came back she was her bubbly self and started talking with Green Arrow and Black Canary, as well as Martian Manhunter who arrived shortly after that. Then she told stories of the justice league and when superman told her they should go now Kara yelled at him (in her scary voice), "Kal-el I changed your diapers as a baby you will not tell me what to do!" Then a mission was announced for superman and Kara decided she will help her cousin she told the future league members that if they want to her more stories about their mentors to contact here and then she was gone.

Black Canary asked Conner later how he felt about meeting Kara/Supergirl Conner said, "I think I will try to get to know her better."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the cave Supergirl stops by to see Conner. "Kon-el can you come here for a second I need to talk to you." Superboy gets there as fast as he can. "What is it Kara?" "You and me are going somewhere today." "I can't I have school.""You know you sound exactly like Clark." And with that Superboy left with Kara. "So where are we going?" " Metropolis." "Are you insane that's where superman is exactly so this will force you two to get to know each other try to get along you might even become his apprentice." "Were you his apprentice?" " Yea even though I had all my powers once I got here. Don't worry as you get older you will get all of your powers." "Really?" "I 'm positive. Now let's go find him before he runs away or gets dragged of by Louis.

"Hi I'm looking for a Mr. Clark Kent what floor is he on?" Supergirl questions the receptionist. "You know where it is you're here practically every week." "I know I just like asking." After Supergirl walks away the receptionist mutters something about teenagers. Kara grips Conner's arm to restrain her from blowing her cover and blowing Clarks as well. When they reach the floor Clark is on they go directly to Louis Lane. "Hey, Louis do you happen to know where Clark is at the moment?" Kara inquires. "Hi Kara and no sorry, but you can wait at his desk. Before you go who is this?" "This is Conner Clarks-. Before she could finish Clark walks in and gives Louis a kiss on the cheek and says that Conner is his clone. Louis stared at Superboy and said, "Should have seen it he looks exactly like you did in high school." "Wait she knows aren't you supposed to keep it a secret." Conner enquires. "Conner they're engaged I'm sure she would have figured it out over the years they've been together not to mention the ones she just knew him. "Kara let's take this somewhere else." "Sure this way he can meet Krypto." "You guys go I have a newspaper to run."

"Here Krypto, here boy." "Who is Krypto?" Superboy asked Kara. "Oh that Kal-el's dog from krypton he got powers from a kryptonian rock." "There you are boy come here and meet Kon-el." Krypto the dog sniffed Conner once and then started licking him. "Aren't you lucky Krypto likes you already when I first met him all he would do is bark at me." "Huh I guess I am lucky." Just then Supergirl got a call from Watch tower telling her that she had to come ASAP with Superman and that if she's the reason Superboy ever skips class again she will end up demoted to the young justice league for an entire month. They said their goodbyes and that they would see each other later.


	3. Mentor Day

So the day has finally arrived when the young justice and justice league have a mentor's day. All the mentors including black canary get together. And enjoy a day at the beach so now that Conner and Superman have warmed up to each other Superman decides to go. Supergirl didn't know about mentors day seeing that she isn't one but wasn't sure if she should crash being who she was she might take everyone's attention away from the young justice. Sometimes she didn't even know how she did it I mean she was practically the baby of the justice league only being a couple years older than Aqualad and he was 16 right? But she was more comfortable hanging out with Ollie who could always make her laugh, MM who understood how she felt, Aquaman he was so different from Kal-el they all were and they became her second family seeing that all she had was Superman and now Superboy. But she didn't want to be too much like them even though she and Aquaman always were a bit of attention hogs. But when she got the attention from GL it was always a complaint how she should have done this, not have done that, and a whole lot of blah blah blah. If she went she could help Kal-el and Kon-el bond, but she could also end up spending a month with a bunch of teenagers that had too many hormones. This was going to be one hard decision to make so she made a plan. The day all the mentors were going to Mount Jt. She had a driving another driving lesion with GL. At least it wasn't Captain Atom now that is one big stick in the mud. She would drive them to the mentor BBQ and they would stay since they were already there what could go wrong?

Apparently when you drive a space craft into Earth at a secret base people will tend to freak out. I was driving too fast and scared some citizens but other than that and getting yelled at by GL, Batman, and Superman I was allowed to stay at the BBQ. I wasn't allowed to drive the space ship for a month, I was grounded, and I had to get several stern talking's on how I was being reclose could have hurt others and myself the usual talking's. I also had to be Den mother with Red Tornado for a week and he wasn't that much of a talkative person if you know what I mean. And then the stories on my missions where started how could I be related to the Boy Scout was everyone's first story how they met Supergirl.

*FLASHBACK*

So a monster or alien starts attacking Metropolis and it's the week that's Kara's visiting Clark. So she goes off to help without his knowledge of course and helps defeat the monster/alien and right before anyone asks her who she is Superman flies up to her and starts yelling at her in Kryptonian. So we all just wait for them to stop fighting and introduce her but then she punches Kal-el and he flys backwards so the league all end up attacking her not sure of what to do only that she hurt Superman. She ends up fighting half the league (doing pretty well for her age which was 15 at the time). Kara tried to tell them that she was only playing with Kal-el but they wouldn't listen so she had to fight back. Finally Superman came and found Kara in the floor unconscious and rushes over to her asking what happened. They told him they saw her fighting with you and intervened. Superman told them to take her to watch tower, and that she was his cousin and pushed him because he said if she ever did that again she wouldn't get to visit him as much as she does now.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

The only ones not laughing at this story and most of the others was Kara, Superman, and Conner. They played football, volleyball, went swimming built sand castles, and the Flashes were of course eating. The day of fun was soon over and all Conner could think was how she got on the justice league at such a young age. But now she was at least 17 maybe 18. And she was going to be his den mother for a week that was going to be an interesting week.


End file.
